Disabled sex with penis
by Agent Tweety Bird 1998
Summary: Callie has penis and is disabled by C5 spinal cord injury and Rett Syndrome
1. Summary Three

Summary Two: Fosters

Callie Fosters just get adopted by Lena and Stef Foster-Adam. Callie has penis and the size of the penis is 15 inches long and 15 inches wide. Callie's penis is very big and very thick, and she wears custom made cock cage. Callie is lesbian with big and thick penis, and Callie has a girlfriend named Kiara Armstrong. Kiara just get adopted by Marjorie Armstrong and Justin Armstrong. Callie is incontinent who wears thick and very absorbency diaper. Callie is paralyzed at C5- Spinal Cord injury and has autism called Rett Syndrome. Callie can get her girlfriend pregnant because Callie has scrotum. Callie's wheelchair is Invacare TDX SP and has harness, Lap belt and has up and down, and has tilting. The color is mainly all black and has some red and has foot plate. Callie is very kinky and Kiara is very kinky as well and their kinks are diaper-wetting and diaper-pooping. Callie own cock locker giganticus giant inflatable dildo 10 inch, inflatable butt plug, and bondage set in red and anal beads. Lena has penis and the size of the penis is 14 inches long and 14 inches wide. Lena own cock locker giganticus giant inflatable dildo 10 inch, inflatable butt plug, and bondage set in black and anal beads. Mariana has penis and the size of the penis is 13 inches long and 13 inches wide. Mariana own cock locker giganticus giant inflatable dildo 10 inch, inflatable butt plug, and bondage set in pink and anal beads. Lena's big and thick penis is in custom made cock cage. Mariana's big and thick penis is in custom made cock cage. Mariana has girlfriend named Lexi Rivera and Lena is married to Stef. Kiara is wearing custom made dildo of Callie's penis which is 15 inches long and 15 inches wide. Stef is wearing custom made dildo of Lena's penis which is 14 inches long and 14 inches wide. Lexi Rivera is wearing custom made dildo of Mariana's penis which is 13 inches long and 13 inches wide. Kiara and Lexi Rivera go to anchor beach charter school which their girlfriends go to. Lena own locker for their sex toys, and Callie own locker for their sex toys, and Mariana own locker for their sex toys. Kiara and Lexi lives with their girlfriends because the parents do not like their kids who are very good kids. Kiara is sharing bedroom with her girlfriend who is paralyzed and Lexi is sharing bedroom with her girlfriend Mariana. The house has elevator for Callie because Callie cannot walk and their room is on the third floor. Callie own realistic dildo that cums and Lena own realistic dildo that cum, and Mariana own realistic dildo that cums. Callie owns a bed that called sleep safe bed where their walls all around the bed to keep Callie from fall off the bed. The bed is full size and the bedding is Michigan wolverines, Harry Potter, and Darth Vader. Callie can talk and use her hands that control the wheelchair. Callie rides special needs bus to get her wheelchair to the school. Lena owns a wheelchair accessible van to transport Callie to places.

 _ **The end of summary three: fosters**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show the fosters and however I own Marjorie Armstrong and Justin Armstrong. The owners of the fosters are freeform and Peter Paige and Bradley Bredeweg.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: sex at the Armstrong house

Lemons begins

Kiara is lying on her bed at her parent's house and Callie is thrusting in and out of Kiara's vagina. Kiara is cumming and Callie is cumming while peeing and pooping on to the diaper. Callie's penis just gets into the womb and starts fucking the womb and starts to cum very hard into the womb. Kiara is starting bloating because cum and Callie is still cumming. Kiara is still bloating and Callie is still cumming very hard and now Kiara cannot move. Kiara is having mini-orgasm and Callie is peeing and pooping while cumming very hard. Callie and Kiara is still cumming and Kiara is so bloated that she cannot move. Callie is most done with Cummings and Kiara is having mini-orgasm. Kiara is so bloated that Callie will move to the anus and right now the anal beads are in Kiara's anus. Callie is done with Cummings in the womb and vagina and move to anus. Callie is pulling out the anal beads out of the anus and the beads are out. Callie starts to thrusting in and out of Kiara's anus and starts to cum very hard. Kiara is cumming very hard and Callie put in the custom made dildo. Callie is cumming so hard and Callie's erection won't go away. Callie is peeing and pooping and cumming so hard that Callie's penis will hurt after sex. Kiara is cumming so hard that her vagina will be sore after sex episode. Callie is cumming so hard that they are both will be sore after sex. Kiara's vagina is so sore right now and anus is starting get sore, and Kiara will take a bath. Callie will take a bath with help because Callie is paralyzed and is so dirty right now. Kiara is so dirty right now and is cumming so hard, and is bloated with cum. Kiara and Callie is cumming together now and Callie is peeing and pooping. Callie's wheelchair has protective slave on and Callie is cumming so hard. Kiara is cumming so hard and Callie is so sore from cumming. Kiara is so sore from cumming so hard, and Callie will always pee and poop during sex. Callie is sore and one more line of cum and Kiara has one drop of cum.

Lemons ends

Kiara is so bloated and still strong, and she transferred Callie into Callie's wheelchair. Kiara put Callie into the bath tub and get in after Callie, and start wash Callie. She finished washing Callie and started washing herself and finished herself. Kiara and Callie are so sore because the sex and Callie bloated up Kiara. Callie is very sleepy and Kiara washing her bedroom and put clean bedding. Kiara is very sleepy as well, and she transferred Callie into the bed. Kiara just get in bed and both are taking a nap, and they woke up one hour later.

Kiara says to Callie "do you want me to get pregnant or not get pregnant."

Callie says to Kiara "yes I want you to get pregnant and so I want you be bloated for rest of the day."

Kiara says to Callie "how you want me keep being bloated for rest of the day."

Callie says Kiara "keep the dildo inside of you for rest of the day."

Kiara says to Callie ok and do you want me lying down for the rest of the day as well."

Callie says to Kiara "yes and so I want you horny for the rest of the day."

 _ **The end of chapter one: sex at Armstrong house**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show the fosters and however I own Marjorie Armstrong and Justin Armstrong. The owners are Freeform, Peter Paige, and Bradley Bredeweg.**_


End file.
